


Stay Cool

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Older Woman/Younger Man, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby Drake dominates his teacher Jean Grey after she keeps teasing him
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Jean Grey
Kudos: 1





	Stay Cool

Finding out her student is now a big, muscular hunk did things to Jean, things that she wasn't exactly proud of, but her teasing had earned her something that she was definitely proud of, as Bobby's big cock shoved into her and took to fucking her deep and hard, leaving Jean gasping in a confused but incredibly unrepentant sort of ecstasy, legs wrapping around his waist as she tugged herself down against him, craving the pleasure he could give her more than any part of her wanted to be rational about what was happening and what she was opening herself up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
